Adventures of Holly and Tiny!
by hollybuggy477
Summary: In this story two sisters will go on an adventure to save their group of friends, "The Ore Squad", from the evil hands of Herobrine! This story was made to make people laugh or giggle a little and I truly hope you enjoy! Holly ;)


The Adventures of Holly and Tiny

By: Holly 3

Characters:

Matt- Leader, Emerald Ore

Alex- Co-leader, Gold Ore

Holly- Diamond Ore

Tiny- Coal Ore

Yazmin- Iron Ore

Juan- Redstone Ore

Daryl- Nether Quartz Ore

Robby- Lapis Lazuli Ore

Book 1: Chapter 1

Saving Friends

It was a lovely day in the wonderful world of minecraft. Holly and Tiny were up to their usual mischief in the village while other members of The Ore Squad were preparing for a daily mining.

**Matt said as he got the last of his things for the trip together. **

**Alex said as he made his way to the usual meeting area right before an expedition. **

**said Matt looking up at the sky and making sure they have enough time before dark. **

**Yazmin said quickly turning and pointing to the two girls running around the village. **

**re fine, they know how to care for themselves and plus they Matt said as he made his way down the gravel path followed by Alex and Daryl. **

**Matt, Alex and Daryl head off to find more valuable resources to bring back for everyone while back in the village, Yazmin and Juan kick back while Robby goes out to mess with TNT in a small cave. Outside of the village is Holly and Tiny who have found a greatly dense forest and decide to have their own adventure inside of there. **

**Book 1: Chapter 2 **

**Holly and Tiny find a path in the forest and decide to follow it until it ends. As they are walking down the path they find that it splits in two ways. **

**says Holly as she turns to find Tiny messing with a butterfly. **

**I don Tiny says with a derped look in her face **

**Holly just stands there and sighs as she tries to think of which way to go. **

**ll to left since it look interesting down that way.**Okey dokey!t know that they were being stalked from a distance by a strange creature.

**Tiny said looking around the forest. **

**Holly said, not turning around while concentrating on where to go. **

**t. Know**Wait, hush!I heard probably you farting.I** Holly said glaring over at Tiny. **

**Tiny said in a sarcastic tone. **

**Holly said still glaring at Tiny. **

**They both watch the bush waiting for the unknown creature to pop out. Right as they thought it was nothing, the creature comes jumping out of the bush. Both the girls scream and hold each other. **

**Holly says pushing Tiny off of her, **

**I knew that.**How about we head back home before other chickens try and scare us to good. Lets go.s mining trip, but what the girls didnMan, there is nothing down here! Anyone else find anything good?Not me. All I** Matt said searching the walls of the ravine. **

**uh Daryl said joyfully, hoping it would cheer them up. **

**Matt said mining his way back to the surface. **

**Daryl said following Matt. **

**m running low on food.**Hey guys, I think I head the that the way out?Sure hope so. Lets hurry , everyone must still be out which is strange because they know not to stay out after dark or things may get its a surprise party because we have so much swag that they had to throw a party just for our awesomeness!No, I dons something more serious than might have a note on the Town Square building telling us where they are?Well, that was does it say, oh magical oh** Holly said looking up from the note, staring into space. **

**Tiny said getting scared. **

**. have to do everyone **

**Tiny said grabbing the note. **

**t let them go unless we do as he says.**HOLLY! DID YOU JUST HEAR YOURSELF! OUR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN TAKEN!s shoulders.

**Tiny just glares at Holly and begins to walk out the building to find their friends. Both the girls come up with a plan to find Herobrine and save their friends. **

**Tiny said with a look of achievement for coming up with a plan. **

**t work we can call him fat and run!**Ok Tiny! Be like me, always expect the never know when something will pop out!Smooth move Holly, smooth , you see I expected that to , Tiny, on the count of three we rush in and use our puppy it!Ok, one, two, three!Well, well. What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting company , yeah you were. Thats why you gave us a up! Did you bring me what I asked?Uh, well you see that Tiny the eyes!Ha! Is that supposed to be adorable? You** Herobrine said laughing. **

**t have said that Herobrine.**Pssh, what. Is this puny little human gonna attack me? I** Herobrine looked down at Tiny and back at Yazmin. **

**Tiny growled. It seemed like smoke was coming out of her ears after what Herobrine had said. **What th-Yes, good Tiny. Who** Holly said in a tone as if she was talking to a dog. **

**Matt said leading everyone out of the castle. **

**Book 1: Ending **

**All the friends traveled back to the village safely and carried on with their days like usual. As for Herobrine, he knows now not to come between a Tiny Ninja again. Everyone is happy and everything is normal once again in the small Ore Squad Village. **

**THE END! :D**


End file.
